I'm Still Here
by Amberling
Summary: This is a story about what happens to Kagome and InuYasha after she leaves the gang and seels up the well.Chapter 10 is up.
1. I'm Still Here

**I'm Still Here**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters

The sleeping girl woke up and sat straight up. She was breathing heavily. She desperately tried to calm herself down.

"It was only a dream, only a pant nightmare…" she said to herself.

She got out of bed and looked out her window. The stars were dancing in the sky and the moon was full. She had seen many nights like these only those nights she had been outside lying on the ground with the trees surrounding her and her friends were always with her. But most importantly _he_ was there.

She couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare. _He_ was fighting to protect her, risking his life for her again. Blood was running down his face, he was getting tired, but he wouldn't give up he never did. He seemed to be winning but just as he was going to deal the final blow, the demon he was fighting struck him hard with its mace. He fell to the ground in a bloody pool, and said "I love you, Kagome."

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling refreshed. Last night after looking out the window for a few minutes she went back to sleep and didn't have another dream. For the moment she couldn't remember her nightmare.

" Kagome! Kagome! Are you up?" came her mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes mom I'm up."

"Well get dressed we have to go pick out your gown today."

"Yes mom, I'll be down in a minute." Kagome said, she heard her mother walk away.

Kagome slowly got up, picked some clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. While she was washing her hair she thought about the most recent events in her life.

A few months ago Hojo asked her to marry him. Kagome had hesitated but said yes. Her wedding was in one month and there was so much still left to do. Today she was going to get her wedding dress. She knew she should be excited for the wedding but some how she wasn't. She was still trying to hang on to the past. Still trying to hang on to _him._

"No Kagome, that was the past. He's not here to save you anymore." She whispered to herself.

Half –an-hour later Kagome came rushing down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen. Her mother and her Grandpa were talking, and her teenaged brother was stuffing his face as usual.

"Sorry, I took longer then I thought." Kagome said as she sat down at the table.

"Hurry up and eat Kagome, you don't want the store to close do you?" Her Grandpa said.

"Grandpa the store doesn't close for another 5 hours!" Kagome replied.

"It is better to be early than late, for example, in the ancient history book I'm reading-"he was cut off by Sota who said

"Grandpa you tell us the same story every time we wake up late. Can't you think of anything else to say?"

" Well Sota……"

Kagome walked out of the room she was done eating. And she didn't want to listen to Sota and Grandpa fight. They did the same thing every morning.

"Ready to go Kagome?" Her mother asked from behind her.

"Yes mom."

"This is going to be so much fun. I remember picking my wedding dress. sigh Well I guess we should get going." Her mother said.

Kagome was thankful to have such a wonderful mother. She always listened to what Kagome had to say and let Kagome make her own decisions. She even let Kagome stay in the house, Kagome was now 22, all of her school friends had been kicked out at 19.

Kagome climbed into the car that was parked at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the shrine her family owned.

"Your friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka will meet us there." Her mother said happily.

"Great!" Kagome replied. Her mind shifted to think about _him_ again.

"No Kagome, he was 7 years ago! If only I could go see him one more time. If only I didn't seal the well." She thought.

└ **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Well I tried. Pretty good for my first story I think.**

**I will update soon!**


	2. Why Are You Haunting Me?

**I'm Still Here: Chapter 2 Why Are You Haunting Me?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters

* * *

"Ohh! Kagome try this one on!" Ayumi shouted as she tossed yet another gown at Kagome.

They had been there for a half an hour waiting to get Kagome fitted. The owner said they were just finishing up with someone else. To bad the person they were finishing was a complainer. The man said they could try on some gowns while waiting.

When Ayumi heard that there was no stopping her. Kagome had tried on almost every gown in the store. Eri also tried on a gown or two. And Yuka was the judge.

"You people are useless! I am never coming here again!" yelled a girl, who was stomping out of the fitting room. She had been yelling almost non stop when Kagome arrived. Her voice was that loud.

"So sorry to keep you all waiting. Now which one of you needs a gown?" the man asked. He seemed nice enough but he looked like he was tired of fitting people all day.

"I do." Kagome said.

"Already practicing for your wedding?" the man chuckled.

A few hours later Kagome was done and had picked a dress design. The man said to come pick it up in a week.

"Look at the time. Do you girls need a ride home?" Mrs.Higurashi asked the three girls.

"No thanks, we can walk." Eri replied.

"Are you sure?" Kagome's mother asked concerned.

"Yep, we need the exercise anyways." Yuka said as she smiled.

"Bye Kagome see you tomorrow!" Ayumi yelled as she ran down the street.

"Ayumi wait up!" the other two girls yelled.

Later that night:

Kagome woke with a start. She had had the same dream as the night before.

"Why are you haunting me? Why now? Even when I don't see you you're annoying!" Kagome whispered.

She glanced at the clock 1:00 am. She knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep now. Kagome stepped out of bed and got dressed. While going through her closet she found her old school uniform.

She remembered on the last day of school all her friends had torn their uniforms apart. Saying it symbolized a new beginning. But Kagome couldn't make herself do it. Too many memories were woven in its fabric.

She put away the uniform and quietly walked outside. The night air was cool and refreshing at the same time. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel that wind, that wind that only comes at night. But she never felt it when she was out with Hojo on a date, or when her Grandpa made her come outside so he could tell her the meanings of the stars. No this wind was special it had been so long since she felt it last.

That night, the last night she felt that magical night wind, was when she left the Feudal Era for the last time. It was almost as if wind didn't want to give her comfort anymore after that. But now it was back, it was there to comfort her and hold her in its invisible arms.

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped forward. She turned to the side only to see the small building that hid the Bone Eaters Well. She hadn't been in there for 7 years, no one had been in there for 7 years.

"Maybe I'll just go take a look, just to make sure no ones been in there." Kagome thought, trying to hide the truth from herself. She knew she only wanted to go in there to see if _he_ was there waiting for her to go back with him.

"No he won't be there. He can't be there." Kagome thought.

She carefully opened the sliding door of the building. Right away she sneezed. The whole room was filled with dust. Kagome stepped in and looked down at the well. Half expecting _him_ to pop out and give her a lecture about leaving, and how it wasn't him who wanted to bringher back it was your other friends who forced him to come. But not this time, this time he wouldn't come back for her, this time she was all alone.

Kagome remembered the first time she had been in the well. Sota had been afraid to go down to the well to get the cat. So Kagome went to get him only to be pulled into the well by a huge centipede.

Kagome found herself walking closer to the Bone Eaters Well. Something was calling to her. She stopped at the top of the stairs. Should she go down or should she go back to bed. In the end her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly descended the steps. Every stair seemed to bring back another memory.

The first step held the memory of the little fox demon, Shippo, that was his name. She loved that little boy with his bag of tricks. She remembered how much it hurt to leave him. She knew how much he looked up to her. She couldn't help but wonder what he looked like now. But somehow she didn't what to know. Kagome wanted to remember Shippo's little smiling face forever.

The second step was of Miroku. That lecherous monk. He was the type of person who had a double affect on her. The first was a monk who loved all pretty women and asked them all the same thing, "Will you bear my child?" The second was a kind man who was cursed with a wind tunnel. The first picture of Miroku that came to mind was him with a goofy smile and a big hand print on the side of his face. Kagome giggled slightly at the thought.

The third was surprisingly of Myoga and Kilala. Kilala was the cat demon always ready to assist her friends and to take Kagome back to the well when she needed to go home. Myoga was the flee that always fled when it was dangerous. But he always had good information about the situation.

The fourth was of Sango, the demon slayer. She was usually the one slapping Miroku. She had always come in handy in battle and was always there for her. It was nice when Sango joined them because that meant there was another girl with the gang. Kagome pictured Sango in her mind, she was smiling and was holding Kilala in her arms.

The fifth was of Kouga and Sesshomaru. Kouga had called her his mate but that never worked out. Sesshomaru was an enemy but he also had a kind heart, he did save the human girl Rin after all.

Only one step left to go. Did she really want to see the well that bad? She knew what kind of memories she would find in the last step. It would be of _him_ she longed to remember more about him, but didn't want to get hurt. What if the memories were bad? Then again maybe she was wrong maybe the last step wouldn't bring back memories.

Kagome breathed in and lifted up her foot-

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you!" Kagome turned around that was her mother.

Suddenly the door opened, and there stood Sota.

" Kagome? What are you-"

"Shh Sota! Please be quiet." Kagome said running up the stairs.

Sota seemed to understand.

"Only if you tell me what you were doing later." he said.

"Fine just don't let mom see me!" Kagome said desperately.

"Stay here until I tell you to come out." Sota instructed.

He closed the door and Kagome heard him yelling at her mother. He was telling her to look on the other side of the house for Kagome.

"Hurry up Kagome before she comes back!" Sota said as he opened the door.

Kagome and Sota ran up to the house. Kagome was thankful that Sota had found her and not her mother or Grandpa.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked. The sun was up outside but Kagome didn't think she was out for that long.

"It's 7:30 am! I have to go to work on a project at a friend's house soon. Why don't you walk with me and tell me why you were in there?" Sota replied.

"Well I suppose." Kagome said there was no getting out of this one. Sota would use this as blackmail if she didn't tell him. Not to mention he wouldn't stop bugging her about it until she told.

"Then lets go! Mom I found Kagome she is walking with me to Billy's" Sota yelled pulling Kagome out the door. Before her mom could say anything Sota had pulled Kagome down the stairs and across the street.

"Kagome what were you doing in there! You weren't going back were you?" Sota asked.

"No, I wasn't going back. I couldn't sleep so I went outside. Something was calling to me from the well." Kagome said looking up at the sky.

"You heard a voice?" questioned Sota.

"No, it wasn't a sound calling me it was like a…..like a feeling." Kagome replied.

"Okay, Kagome I think all this wedding stuff is getting to you. Maybe you should slow down." Sota said concerned.

"You think I'm crazy Sota! Well I didn't expect you to understand. Maybe your right maybe I should talk to Hojo ask him if we can wait another month for the wedding"

"See you later!" Sota said as he walked up to a large house. Kagome knew that was Billy's house his family was rich.

"There you are Kagome I've been looking everywhere for you!" came a familiar male voice.

* * *

**Ta da! Like the second chapter? Tell me what you think. More later!**

**_Amberling_**


	3. I Miss You

**I'm Still Here: Chapter 3 I Miss You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters.

* * *

Kagome spun around and saw Hojo. He looked perfect as usual. His face was flawless, his hair was neat and he was always smiling.

"Hi Hojo-" Kagome began but was cut off.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Ohh right! I almost forgot we have to go pick out flowers and table settings today." Hojo said with a big smile on his face.

"But I have to go with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to pick out bridesmaid gowns." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry it can't take that long. We'll be in and out before you know it."

"Well…..okay but I have to be out at 2:00." Kagome said.

"You will don't worry about it." Hojo said and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek, "Now lets get going!"

2 hour later Kagome and Hojo walked out of the wedding planners building. Hojo offered to walk Kagome home and she accepted. When they reached the bottom of the stairs to the shrine Hojo turned to Kagome and said,

"I'm so glad we're getting married. You're the most beautiful and intelligent girl I have ever met. I love you Kagome."

Kagome was taken aback. Hojo had told her that everyday, but the look in his eyes showed that he really meant it. The look in his eyes calmed her but scared her at the same time. Only one other person had ever looked at her like that, _him._

Hojo lowered his head, and locked his arms around Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Hojo's soft lips brush against hers. But this time felt different in two ways. First it felt like Hojo was pouring out his heart to Kagome through a kiss. Second Kagome felt like pushing Hojo off of her. Why? Why did she feel like that? She never wanted to push him away before, and they had kissed many times before. Her thoughts were broken when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Ayumi what are you doing! Leave them alone!"

Kagome broke the kiss and turned around. Ayumi was standing there and Eri and Yuka were running up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to take Kagome away from you for awhile Hojo." Ayumi said and smiled.

"Ohh ya your gowns right? Well have fun! Bye Kagome!" Hojo said and gave her one last kiss and walked away.

Eri and Yuka finally reached them.

"Ayumi you shouldn't have interrupted them." Eri yelled.

"Well it had to stop eventually. I just sped up the process." Ayumi said defending herself.

"You'll never learn!" Yuka sighed.

"It's okay guys, really," Kagome said not wanting to cause a fight, "why don't we go get those dresses?"

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

On the way there the girls managed to bring up the topic of Hojo.

"You guys are so cute together!" Ayumi screeched.

"I'm so glad you broke up with your mean over-protective old boyfriend for him." Yuka said cheerfully.

"Ya……….me too…."Kagome said sadly as they entered the store.

After about an hour they had picked out three beautiful lavender dresses. They all wanted something extra on the dresses, so Eri said they could all come to her house tomorrow to customize the gowns.

When Kagome finally reached home she remembered her mother didn't know where she had been all day. Kagome ran up the shrine steps, she was running so fast she almost didn't see her Grandpa standing at the top.

"Kagome don't run so fast! And where have you been?" her grandpa asked.

"Wedding preparations. Sorry I didn't tell you I never had time to come back after I walked Sota to his friend's place."

"That's okay but next time tell us before you leave. Would you like to help me go through some old books? They're packed with history!"

"Um, no thanks Grandpa I'm really hungry." Kagome said. She really didn't feel like another history lesson right now.

When Kagome reached the house she walked into the kitchen were her mother usually was.

"Mom? You in here?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Kagome where have you been!" her mother ran up and hugged her.

"Just wedding stuff. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay, I know how much this wedding means to you." Her mother said letting go of her, "I made your favorite tonight."

After dinner Kagome had gone straight to bed. That night was peaceful, she didn't have any nightmares.

Although at about 12:30 am she awoke to the sound of tapping on the window. Kagome got out of bed and walked over to the window. Nothing was there but her window was open and Kagome always closed her window.

"Maybe I didn't lock it and the wind blew it open. Ya, that must be it." Kagome thought.

She didn't feel tired anymore so she decided to stay up. She got dressed and decided to clean her closet. It was a mess! She picked up all the clothes off the floor and hung them neatly in the closet. Once everything had been picked up Kagome could see three boxes on the ground at the back of her closet.

The first one was a huge box filled with old toys and dolls. The second and third boxes were really quite small. The second had some old keepsakes her mother had given her.

Kagome reached down for the third box and looked at it. It was made of wood with beautiful flower designs around the edge. Her name was embedded on the front. Kagome couldn't remember were she got this box or what was in it. She carefully lifted up the lid and was shocked at what was inside. Pictures she had taken of her friends in the Feudal Era. There were only two the first one had all of them together smiling. The second was of _him_ looking very angry at the camera. Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little. Then she remembered the well.

Kagome quietly ran down the stairs and out into the yard. She opened the door to the Bone Eaters Well and ran down the stairs until she reached the second to last step.

"Just one more step…." Kagome thought she lifted up her foot and stepped down.

One thing flashed in her mind, one thing she didn't even notice before. When she left the Feudal Era for the last time _he_ had been standing there just looking at her. The thing she had noticed before was a single tear running down his left cheek.

He never cried, his ego was too big to let him. Kagome suddenly felt guilty, she had hurt the un-cry-able so much to make him cry.

"I miss you." She whispered

Kagome was about to turn around when she noticed something. She stepped closer to the well. When she had sealed the well 7 years ago she used a magic paper seal and an arrow.

The paper was gone and the arrow was broken.

Kagome slowly backed up. So many things were running through her head.

"What if a demon managed to get though? What if _he_ is here? Maybe….maybe it was just Sota trying to scare me. That must be it that has to be it."

Kagome was frightened what if something did get though? She ran back to the house as fast as she could. As soon as she shut the door she could hear footsteps coming closer.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done Yay! This one is for alliedoll, phoenix-tabuutz, and Kayizzle who all reviewed! Thank you all!**

**_Amberling_**


	4. Letting Go Of The Past

**I'm Still Here Chapter 4: Letting Go Of The Past**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters to bad.

* * *

Kagome was frightened what if it was a demon! What would she do? 

"No, I'm just over reacting. It…..it's probably nothing just a cat or something."

Regardless of what she told herself she was still scared. Kagome hid behind a bookcase by the door. The window beside it allowed her to see outside.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, they stopped right in front of the door. Kagome moved her neck so she could look through the window. Just her luck it was to dark to see anything.

She heard a hand on the door knob.

"Oh no! I forgot to lock the door!" Kagome thought as the door knob slowly turned.

The door started to open. What was she going to do?

"Kagome is that you down there!" The door slammed shut and then there was a sound of footsteps quickly running away.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked up at the stairs. Her Grandpa was standing on the middle step looking down at her.

"Yes Grandpa it's me." Kagome said.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Should I tell him about the well? Or should I make something up?" Kagome thought desperately trying to think of something.

"I was….I was um….getting a drink of water I could sleep." She said hopping her Grandpa would believe her.

"Oh well alright then. You better get back to bed now. We don't want you over tired." He said and walked upstairs.

"He makes more sense when he is tired." Kagome thought.

She ran up stairs and into her room. She was too afraid to sleep now so she sat at her desk and looked out the window. Next thing she knew she heard her alarm clock go off.

"What!" Kagome sat up straight up had fallen asleep on her desk.

The sun was streaming through her window highlighting her pink carpet.

Memories of last night flooded into her mind. Who was outside? What did they want? Kagome changed and went downstairs. No one seemed to be up yet so she ran to the door.

Last night the person tried to get in maybe they left a clue of who they were. Kagome opened the door. Maybe finger prints? She walked though the doorway and turned around. A small piece of red cloth was lying at the bottom of the door.

"What are you doing?" Kagome looked up to see Sota looking down at her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"You've been acting really odd lately. Hey, what's that?" Sota asked looking down at the cloth.

"Just some fabric."

"Okay Kagome spill. I heard some awfully loud noises last night. What happened?" Sota said. Kagome felt she could trust Sota so she told him what had happened the night before.

"Hey maybe it's-" Sota began.

"No, it can't be, Sota. It can't be him."

"But what if it is Kagome what then? You miss him don't you?"

"No, actually, I don't. You can believe what ever you want, but I have a wedding to plan for. And I can't waste my time talking to you." Kagome said and stomped off.

She decieded to go for a walk. Kagome fumbled with the red cloth. What if it really was _him_? She wasn't aloud to think very long because someone called her name. It was Ayumi.

"Come on Kagome were altering our dresses now come help!" she said and pulled on Kagome's arm. She turned around to walk with her friend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a red blur. Kagome turned in that direction and saw…..

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long. I've had so much homework lately. Hopefully the next will be up soon.**

_**Amberling**_


	5. Dream a Dream

**Dream a Dream**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Nothing, there was nothing.

"Kagome are you alright?" Ayumi asked.

"Huh? Oh ya I'm fine. We better be going." Kagome said still surprised.

"Then stop staring into space and follow me!" Ayumi said pulling on her hand.

About 15 minutes later Ayumi and Kagome arrived at a pale blue house. The house belonged to Eri. Ayumi let go of Kagome and walked up to the door, rang the doorbell twice and knocked.

"What took you so long!" a clearly angry Eri asked.

"Hey don't look at me! Kagome was the one staring off into space!" Ayumi said pointing at Kagome.

"Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Kagome said entering the house.

Eri's house was the most beautiful house Kagome had ever seen. With its wood floors, bright walls, and the bamboo dinning room. ERi was by far the best home decorator of them all. She new what to put where to make the room look big and inviting. Kagome had asked her to come and decorate her and Hojo's home when they got married and after they bought a house.

"Kagome! There you are!" yelled an excited Yuka,"Ready to get started on those dresses?"

"You bet!"

For the next three hours the four friends worked on the bridesmaid dresses. Kagome was havingso much fun she forgot all about the mysterious red blur, the well, _him, _and even that it was her own wedding.

"Alright ladies lets go try these on and see what the bride thinks!" Eri said happily.

They all ran upstairs. Kagome knew it would take them a while because she knew they would also put on make-up and do their hair. So she got up and began to look around the living room. Eri hadput many plants and natural accesories in this room. The fireplace looked was very well done.

Kagome walked over to the fire place for a closer look . Something shiny caught her eye inside the fireplace. She reached in and picked it up it was a gold ring.

"Why would Eri have a ring in her fireplace?" Kagome thought she stood up and hit her head on the mantel. She fell backwards and on to the ground everything went black for a moment.

Kagome opened her eyes,"That was weird" she thought and stood up. She rubbed her eyes."What happened?"

She looked around where was she? This wasn't Eri's house infact it wasn't a house at all. Kagome was in the middle of no where. All she could see was towering trees. But this place it seemed like she had been here before.

"What is this place?Where am I?"

Kagome turned around and gasped right infront of her was The Bone Eaters Well.

"But...how did I get here? How am I in the Feudal Era?"

She walked to the well intending to jump down, but something stoped her a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The person turned her around and pulled her into a hug. Kagome looked up she knew who it was.

"Inu-Yasha?" she whispered.

"Don't leave." was the answer she got.

Kagome was about to answer when she noticed everything was starting to fade and then everything became black again.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took so long!I had exams and then a holiday.Well I hope you like it!**


	6. Surprise!

I'm Still Here Chapter 6:Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

"Kagome!Kagome!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt all over and her back did too. She lifted her hand up to her forhead only to feel something soft and wet. She tried to sit up but something pushed her down again.

"You shouldn't be trying to sit up just stay still." Kagome looked up and saw Yuka hovering over her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well I don't know for sure," Yuka began while taking the cloth off Kagome's head,"but I think you hit your head on something.There is a cut on your forhead."Yuka had applied the cloth to Kagome's head again,"We all came downto show you are dresses and we found you out cold on the ground."

A million thoughts went through Kagome's head she tried to sort through them all and figure out what happened."I remember now! I saw something in the fireplace I went to get it and hit my head on the mantle."

"Ouch! Well at least your okay now."Yuka said.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked.

"Ayumi went to call Hojo and Eri went to make tea for when you got up." Yuka replied.

"Tea is ready!"came the voice of Eri."Oh, Kagome it's good to see your up.Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."Kagome said.

"That Hojo! Could reach him on his pager,home phone or cell phone!" Ayumi said coming into the room."Kagome your up!Thank goddness your alright!"

The four girls sat together drinking tea and talking for the next 15 minutes.

"So Kagome what do you think of our dresses?"Yuka finally asked, the three girls stood up. Kagome was amazed the plain purple dresses they had before now looked completly different.The dresses had a light pink lace going around the bottom of the skirt and around the waist. The one around the waist also had two purple bows one on each side. In the front each girl had a gem stone with a gold border. Yuka had a ruby. Eri a sapphire, and Ayumi had an emerald. And finally a thin line of pink lace around the top.

"You girls look amazing!I can't believe those are the same dresses!" Kagome said.

"Couldn't have done it without you Kagome!" Ayumi said happily.

About an hour later Kagome left and started to head home.When she arrived she was surprised to see Hojo's car parked out front. She ran up the stairs and saw him talking to her mother.

"Kagome there you are. Hojo has been waiting for a while for you to get home."Her mother said.

"Sorry." Kagome said, although she shouldn't be Hojo never told her he was coming over.

"It's alright I haven't been waiting that long.But I do have a surprise for you Kagome!"Hojo said happily.He came over and took Kagome's hand and started to walk down to his car. They drove for a while in silence.Kagome looked out the window and tried to figure out what had happened when she knocked her head. Was it just a dream? A feeling? She didn't know and she didn't have time to think about it because the car had stopped.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder,"Kagome are you alright?"Hojo asked.

"Oh I'm sorry.I guess I'm a little sleepy."she replied and turned to face Hojo.

"Okay if you say so." Hojo sighed.

Kagome scratched the back of her head felling stupid but when she did,"Ow!"

""What's wrong?"Hojo asked.

Kagome looked at her hand ,no blood, but then she remembered she had a bump on the back of her head,"I forgot, I hit my head on Eri's mantle today."

"Are you alright?Let me see.Why didn't you call me?"Hojo said in one breath.

"I'm fine. Sure you can see and Ayumi tried to call you but couldn't." Kagome replied.

Hojo was feeling around the back of Kagome's head when she realized where they were,"Hojo why are we at the gown shop my dress wonn't be ready until tomorrow at five?"

"Well, first things first, your head seems fine the pain should go away soon.Second.."Hojo reached into the back seat of his car and pulled out a suit,"I wanted to show you my suit. And third is your surpise." Hojo got out of the car, walked around and opened Kagome's door. together they walked up to the dress shop.

"Ah there you are!Please follow me."the man at the front desk said.He took them into the back of the shop and right in the middle of the room was the most beautiful dress Kagome had ever seen,"Here is your dress madame."

"It's...it's beautiful!"Kagome said. The top was starpless and heart shaped and the skirt was a sweep train. the dress had white and silver embroided designs al around the dress.A veil was beside it.Hojo stepped infront of Kagome andopened a box inside was a beautiful perl necklace and bracelet."Hojo I don't know what to say...Thank you!"

The dress maker packed up the dress and Kagome and Hojo left. When they arrived back at Kagome's house Hojo gave her a kiss and drove off. Kagome so happy if she died right now she wouldn't care. She ran up the stairs with her dress in her hands, she couldn't wait to show her family. But when she got to the top she froze standing only about a meter away was...

* * *

**Have to leave it there.I know you all hate cliffhangers but this way you can try and guess what happens. Okay I'm going away on the 9th and I won't be back until the 27th so I'm sorry but I can't write until then but I will try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow but if I can't it will be up two or three days after I get back. Sorry again but I hope you all have a good summer!Oh and thank you to SpunkAnimeChick, samantha, inuyashafan695,pheonix-tabuutz,Kayizzle and alliedoll for your reviews!Bye!**

_**Amberling**_


	7. Do I Love You?

**I'm Still Here Chapter 7: Do I Love You?**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said as her wedding dress fell to the ground.

He turned around his eyes fell to the wedding dress on the ground and then up to meet Kagome's eyes. He had no expresion at all he just stared. Kagome took a step forward,"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?"she aked taking another step.

Just when Kagome was going to reach out and hug him, he jumped up and disappered into the shadows. "No," Kagome whispered,"Come back!"

"I told you it was him Kagome." Kagome looked down to see Sota.

"Sota what?How did he-"

"Kagome you need to calm down."

"I am calm." she said she wasn't yelling infact she was hardly talking.

"Your crying. Maybe you should come lay down?"Sota said with a look of worry on his face.

Kagome felt her face, she was crying. But why? "Not until you tell me how you knew Inu-Yasha was here!"

Sota sighed he knew he couldn't help his sister if he didn't tell her. "He's been coming to talk to me for the past 3 days and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome was shocked how could Sota not tell her!

"He didn't want you to know. He's been watching you when you leave the house. He asked me what you were doing when you went out and I told him about the wedding. I'm worried about him Kagome the look on his face when I told him was...was awful."

Kagome was now kneeling on the ground. She was mad at him for following her around. But she was glad he still cared about her. "Sota why was he here in the first place?"

"He said he wanted to take you back to his time. I'm sorry Kagome I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Sota said kneeling down by Kagome.

It was to much, there was to much to take in and Kagome's vision went black again.

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds.She opened her eyes and saw she was in her room. She saw her wedding dress hanging on her closet door and the box with the pearls from Hojo sitting on her desk. Then memories of the night before came flooding in.

"Hello Kagome! Good to see your awake!" her mother said while giving Kagome a tray of breakfast foods.

"What happened?" the last thing she remembered was Sota kneeling down beside her.

"You passed out. Thankfully Sota caught you and brought you into the house. You have been asleep for three days!Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Three days! Three days! The wedding is only two days away, but i have so much to do and-"

"It's alright Kagome everything has been taken care of. You just eat up and we'll talk later,okay?"

Kagome nodded and began to eat as her mother left the room. When she was finished she took a shower and got dressed. The whole time all she could think about was Inu-Yasha. What was she going to do she knew that deep in her heart she still had feelings for Inu-Yasha no matter how much she told herself she only loved Hojo. Hojo. How did she really feel about him?Did she love him or was she lieing to herself? No she couldn't think that way. She did love Hojo and she wanted to marry him. If she ran into Inu-Yasha again she would tell him that.

"Kagome! Hojo is here!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

Kagome ran down the stairs and jumped into Hojo's arms.

"Glad to see your feeling better.I brought you some flowers." Hojo said happily as he gave Kagome a bunch of tulips.

"Thank you,"Kagome said,"But what about the wedding?"

"Don't worry Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi helped me with the final preperations. So all that is left is to get married!"Hojo said happily putting on his award winning smile.

"Good. I hope it wasn't too much work." Kagome laughed.

"Not at all. Want to go for a walk?" Hojo asked.

"Sure."

They walked around for a few hours talking about their honeymoon plans. They were going to go to a resort in the mountains for a week. After they went to have lunch and then walked back to Kagome's house.

"Well I promised the guys I'd go and see them today so I've got to get going. I love you Kagome."Hojo said and kissed her.

"Bye Hojo."Kagome replied and watched him drive off.

She walked up the stairs and toward the house. There was a note on the door it said: _Dear Kagome, Me and your Grandpa have gone to Sota's school. I have no idea what is going on or when we will be back if you are hungry there is soup in the fridge. Love,Mum._

As soon as she finished reading it she heard the sound of a twig breaking by the tree in the corner.

"Hello? Is someone there?"Kagome asked walking up to the tree.

When she was about 2 feet away Inu-Yasha stepped out from the darkness. What was she going to do know? She told herself to tell him that she loved Hojo but that was easier to think about then do. Her thoughts were cut of as she was pulled into a hug. It felt good to be in his arms again. For a few moments she was at peace but then she realized wht was happening and she pushed Inu-Yasha away.

He looked surprised but opened his mouth anyways,"You don't belong here.You should come back with me."

Kagome was almost surpised by what he said but replied,"Inu-Yasha there is something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long a few things came up I wasn't counting on.But it's out now hope you like it! And like always a cliffhanger that keeps you on edge!**

_**Amberling**_


	8. The Happiest Day of her Life?

**I'm Still Here Chapter 8:The Happiest Day Of Her Life?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome with no emotion in his eyes. Kagome took a deep breath. Did she really want to do this? Did she want it to be this way?

"Inu-Yasha you need to go. Go back to your own time. I'm getting married in 2 days to the man I love and I don't want to be thinking about you the whole time. " she said tears forming in her eyes.

Inu-Yasha just stood there keeping his eyes locked with Kagome's. Kagome saw hurt in his eyes for a moment but then it turned to anger. He jumped up and over to the well. Before opening the door he looked back at her once more and then went in.

What had she done? Now she would never see him again. Was it the right thing to do? Yes, it was, her wedding day is the happiest day of her life. If Kagome wanted to be happy she would have to forget about Inu-Yasha.

That night Kagome sat on her bed trying to forget about what happened just a few hours before. But she found this very hard.

"Hey Kagome!" said Sota as he walked in.

"Hi."Kagome said quietly

"Are you okay?"Sota asked sitting down next to his sister.

"No, not really." she replied.

"But tomorrow your getting married! How could you not be happy?"

Kagome just hug her head.

"It's Inu-Yasha isn't it?"

"I told him to go back to his own time so I could get married in peace. And now I'm trying to forget him, but I can't." Kagome said looking out the window

"I don't think you'll ever be able to forget him completly. He was your friend Kagome and you can't forget that,"Sota said standing up,"Try and think of other things like...um...Hojo."

"Thanks Sota." Kagome said.

"No problem." Sota replied as he left the room.

So Kagome took her brother's advice and thought about Hojo and the wedding. Soon she was able to fall asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of her name. She opened her eyes and saw her mother with a big smile on her face.

"Time to get up Kagome it's your special day!"

Kagome sat hugged her mother and then started running around the room trying to find clothes. Then she ran out to the bathroom and took a shower. She was so excited she didn't know what to do with herself. She was so excited she forgot all about Inu-Yasha.

A few hours later Kagome was getting on her dress, fixing her hair, and putting on make-up with the help of her friends.

"Kagome you look beautiful!" said Ayumi.

"You three look really good to."Kagome replied.

"Maybe, but when we're standing next to you no one will notice us!"Yuka said with a laugh.

"I agree with Yuka."Eri said.

For the next ten minutes the girls talked and put on the last of their make-up.

"Wow, look at the time! We better get going!"Eri said looking at the clock.

The girls arrived at the church and went into the front lobby. All the guests were inside all but Kagome's mother and grandpa.

"Oh Kagome you look beautiful!"her mother said tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry."Kagome said hugging her mother.

"You're right this is a happy day.No tears," her mother said and gave her a kiss on the cheek,"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too mom."Kagome said as her mother walked into the church to take her seat.

"You ready Kagome?"Her grandpa asked.He was going to walk her down the isle.

"Yes I think so."

Everyone took there places and the music started to play. As Kagome walked she looked around at all the people.She didn't think she knew so many! That was when it hit her. Some people were missing. Her friends from the Feudal Era. She wished they could be here even if there was no one else there, just having them would be fine. And what about Inu-Yasha. Now Kagome regreted telling him to go away.

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt her grandpa let go of her arm. She looked over in the other direction to see Hojo looking very handsome. She saw her mother in the front row of chairs she was smiling but there were tears running down her face. Everyone else looked excited.Eri,Ayumi and Yuka had the biggest smiles on there faces and Eri gave Kagome a thums-up.

Hojo took her hand and they both faced the front. Everything went well until the 'I do's'.

She heard Hojo saying I do happily and she knew it was her turn. She heard the priest ask the same question but it seemed far and distant.She was sure what to do anymore did she really want to marry Hojo?

Kagome began lookng around the church as if the answer was hidden on the stone walls. That was when she saw it.A shape,a shadow, no a preson standing on the other side of one of the stain glass windows. Kagome knew who it was.

She felt a tug on her hand. She turned back to Hojo the priest repeted the question.

"I...I um...I..."

* * *

**Yay this part is finally done! And again a cliffhanger! Well this story is coming close to the end, just a few more chapters I think. So what should I write next another Inu-Yasha fanfic?Or something else? If you have a suggestion please tell me!**

_**Amberling**_


	9. No More Lies

**I'm Still Here: Chapter 9:No More Lies**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inu-Yasha

"I...I..." Kagome looked up at Hojo's face. He looked confused and scared that Kagome was hesitating.

Kagome had to make up her mind. Search deep inside herself to find how she felt for Hojo. No more lieing to herself.Hojo began to squeeze her hand urging her to say the two words.

"I...well I..." Kagome kept looking around the room. Her mom and her friends looked shocked and her Grandpa surprised. But Sota looked understanding. He knew what was going on in Kagome's mind, but all he could do was stare at her.The whole room was tense. Kagome felt enormous pressure from the peoples stares.

Eri poked Kagome in the back and whispered,"Kagome what are you do your killing Hojo! You need to answer!"

Eri was right. Kagome looked up at Hojo again, he looked like he was about to cry. This is it.

"I don't"

A hushed gasp went over the church. Hojo dropped Kagome's hand and took a step back. He was shocked and heart broken. Kagome felt bad for doing this to Hojo but she had to. She couldn't marry a man she didn't love.

Sota looked at Kagome and smiled, he knew she did what her heart had told her. Everyone else however looked surprised and some angry. Kagome looked up at the window with the shadow in it. It had changed positions so now it looked like it had it's face up against the stain-glass trying to look in.

Kagome looked at Sota telling him something with her eyes, when Sota knodded she dropped her flowers and took one last look at the scene. Then she ran down the isle holding up her dress.Some people stood up to watch her others just gasped. But Kagome didn't pay attention.

She felt free. Free from Hojo the one she never loved. Free from the words and looks of the guests. Free from herself.

Kagome smiled and tears started to run down her face. Some people got up and started to follow her, including Sota her mother and her three friends. But she wouldn't let them catch her, not this time.

Kagome was almost to the end she could see the sunlight streming in through the open grand doors. She was almost completely free. Kagome ran through the doors and jumped of the top stair just as everyone caught up.

To them this looked suicidal when she hit the ground from that high she would be severely hurt. But to Kagome it felt like a dream. She was now truly free.

Her mother screamed thinking her little girl was going to die. But Kagome knew better.He would catch her.

There was a red flash and Kagome was gone. Everyone looked surprised except Sota who was smiling. He tried to calm his mother down who was crying heavily. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were confused as to what just happened like most of the guests. While Hojo stood at the top of the stairs tears streaming down his face. He knew Kagome would be happy where ever she was, and that was all that mattered to him.

Kagome smiled this is what she truly wanted all along. She was going home to where she belonged with the person she belonged with. He was holding her close as he jumped over roof tops and cars. Kagome's dress was blowing gracefully in the wind along with her hair. She held him tight never wanting to let go.

They stopped moving and she felt her feet touch the ground. She was infront of her house. This was it no turning back now. She turned to face him a huge smile on her face.

"I love you" She said and hugged him.

At first he looked surprised but regained his composure and replied "I love you too, Kagome."

**It is finally up! But it's not the end of the story, I still have one more chapter to go! So please review if you like and thank you to : priestessmykala, Mrs.Fluffy, One-Mean-Rabbit, SpunkAnimeChick, samantha, pheonix-tabuutz, inuyashafan695,Kayizzle and alliedoll for reviewing. And keep your eyes open for the last chapter!**

_**Amberling**_


	10. Forever

**I'm Still Here: Chapter 10 Forever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha

"Sota! Time for school!"

"Coming mom!" Sota said as he grabbed his back pack. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Here's your lunch. Don't forget your key, remember Your Grandpa and me won't be here when you get back from school."

"Yes mom."

"And don't forget to do your chores!" Sota's mom yelled as he walked out the door.

Sota stuffed his lunch in his backpack and zipped it up. He was surprised at how normal his mother was acting. Kagome had been gone for over three months, since her wedding day.

He remembered clearly what happened. The faces of the ones around him and Kagome's look of inner turmoil. And the red flash that caught Kagome when she jumped from the church stairs. Sota knew what happened that day, but he wondered why Kagome had not come back to tell everyone what happened.

His mother was probably suffering inside herself, but able to hide it well. Grandpa was not his usual self at all. He lost interest in all his old things and spent most of his time in his room, only coming out for meals.

Sota's thoughts were interrupted when he heard something inside the well house like someone bashed against the wall.

"Kagome," he thought.

Sota ran up to the door and yanked it open. Nothing. There was no one there. Sota hung his head in defeat. He went in anyways and walked down the stairs to the well.

Tears started to run down his face,"Kagome! Kagome! Why did you have to go and leave like that!" Sota pounded his fists on the side of the well. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

After a few minutes he dried his eyes and started to stand up when something caught his eye. There was an envelope on the ground. He picked it up and examined it. On one side it said "Sota." Sota carefully opened the envelope, and read:

_Dear Sota,_

_I'm sure I must have caused everyone a lot of trouble that day. I'm sorry. I miss you and everyone else so much. I wish we were able to all be together again, but I know in my heart that we can't, at least not yet. I want you to know that I am finally truly happy. I addressed this letter to you because I knew you would find it and that you would be the only one who would understand how I feel. I can't keep time jumping. I fear that it would be too painful to face everyone right now. I also fear that I might try and stay with all of you and destroy my future here in the past. I want you to tell mom and Grandpa that I'm okay and that I'm happy. Maybe one day I'll come back to see you all again. Until then remember that I love you Sota._

_Your sister,_

_Kagome_

Sota broke into tears again, but not tears of sorrow, tears of happiness. Now he knew that Kagome was where she belonged and that she will be happy where she is forever.

**Well how did you like it? I know this is a really short chapter, but this is the last one. So I hope you enjoyed "I Still Here." I should have my next story out next week but no promises. Thank you Lady-Sttar and all my other reviewers!**

_**Amberling**_


End file.
